


Forget my fate

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create<br/>No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast<br/>When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create<br/>No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast<br/>Remember me, remember me, but ah<br/>Forget my fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget my fate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

 


End file.
